cosmics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
GHOSTTOWNaz
GHOSTTOWNaz was a contestant on Big Brother UK: Series 2 Profile Biography Retrieved Pre-Season. 'Why do you want to be in the house? * ' -I want to be in the house because, I wanna show everyone what I'm capable of and how this season I can do my best with full protentional, and to make sure I never give up at all times. I should be in that house because of my fierce personality and the fact that I can easily manipulate people into doing what I want, but finally and most importantly, I wanna play in that house with my sister, Gigi. 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' -I wanna be seen as a good player by the public, however I obviously don't wanna be seen as a good player in the house since that could be another reason for them to get me out. But me & my sister (Gigi) wanna also be seen as fan favourites by the public so we can have people actually rooting for us at all times, and having people rooting for you it gives you confidence and the fact that you could actually win, being the least liked by the audience isn't helpful considering this is BBUK. 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' -Me and my sister will bring a lot to the house that most people for sure wont bring, to start off we're both really nice people in the inside, but if you wanna fight with us you're fighting with both of us. Me and my sister will bring a whole lot of personality traits in the house if we do get accepted! we're ready to play and its game on as soon as we step foot inside that house. 'What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' -The thing that makes me and my sister (Gigi) so special is the fact that we're both competitive and fierce, we both hate losing and being in the BBUK house is for sure not the easiest thing considering the public is voting every week, we wanna make sure to always be on the audiences list of favourites so they can save us, or vote for us at finale. Out of the other applicants, they probably are not the same as us personality wise, we are both loud, fierce, and we're ready to do whatever it takes to make it to the end. Personality My name is Gina, my sisters name is Gigi. Were both the same age, (25) we were born on April 1st, 1993. Me and my sister aren't the most calm people, but we know how to deal with arguments without blowing our games up completely. Our friends back at our hometown are really proud of us that we're applying for BBUK. Our family thinks of us as really brave people and they're excited to see us auditioning for bbuk, and they really wanna see us get in! Things that get us aggravated are just annoying people who have huge egos. Trivia Category:Female Category:Winner Category:1st Place Category:Finalist